


How To Save A Life

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it for Pink Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

"Simmo?"

Bea had come from the showers in enough time to spot the difference in Simmo's tablets, moving on instinct to knock the pills from her hand, aware of people staring and no longer caring. She had known, instantly, that something wasn't right. This was the second time in the day that she had managed to save Simmo's life.   
Simmo was staring at her and she shrugged a little. 

"Poison pills."

"Fuck."

Simmo's reaction was quiet, restrained almost and Bea moved to lead her away, not caring much that Ferguson was watching them, her eyes fixed solely on Simmo. She didn't care that she had given herself away, that she had finally, finally shown her true colours. She loved Simmo, enough so that she was ready to stop hiding. Simmo seemed willing to be lead away. They had made for their rooms, Ferguson calling for Simmo to come back, neither woman turning. Where most would have sent Simmo to her rooms Vera had seen fit to let Simmo go with Bea, she could see that Bea was ready to fight her and she really, truly could not bring herself to care enough to challenge her. She was already numbed by her own realisations. She had looked down and away. She knew Bea had taken Simmo into her rooms, but she turned a blind eye, calling them both in as returned to their cells.


End file.
